


Return after a long trip

by GinnyStar



Series: AU Pern, Work in Progress, Adessta [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: Happy Nameday for a friend Happy Birthday I still am working on this as I find my original notes or storyline. Drawing on some of the in RP/writing here that hasn't been published yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one going to take longer to get the wording right.

After a long day checking on the other sites for thread has fallen and was safely past the different clay deposits that his family has been using for Turns, Master Potter Zatran was cold and full of clay dust. and mud, but happy of the clay slings that were now full, stored and ready to made into wares. As he told a customer, he specialize in combining colors of clay—actually in the clay, not merely painted on with glaze, and markings desired. While each piece is unique, I can do sets that all complement each other with the same general design. He waiting on the water to heat, both for his bath, and got the ground klah bark for later on a tray with added the spices and extras that Master Adessta gave him when he became the Master of his craft. He had a put a pot of wine, to warm, For they ordered many bowls, mugs, pots, pitchers and more from him, even the Weyr came and place special orders, or came to him directly. Some folks might complain that porridge was not the right dish for a master, but for a very cold one, it was fine, well spiced that had been cooking on the back of the stove over the banked fire, for most of this sunny but coolish day, the falls early morning mist and fog has burn off by the time he started his rounds.

He had not found someone yet to take on as an apprentice even after his brother had starting working on his own chosen craft. He was busy studying for General Dolphineer, with minor in map making, for his drawing skills has been encouraged by him and even before he turned apprentice age, and after with specific permission to be elsewhere by the Apprentice Master, to help him but only for a few candle marks at a time he was one for following the rules and doing what was expected of him. Someone had order batch of tiles in all shades of colors he could find, he had some that shades of brown, one was color of strong klah, one look like yellow umber mixed in with brown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.boredpanda.com/color-thesaurus-char-ingrid-sundberg/ Gave me an idea and more


	2. Making a batch of clay for bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea how to write this months back but its not going to be as good as my mind want it to be.
> 
> @Create PBS on how to work clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw something on @Create my local PBS station on how to work on clay so this is just going to be a note till I can find it to make more notes. 
> 
> Also a Bored Panda idea http://www.boredpanda.com/color-thesaurus-char-ingrid-sundberg/ which gace me an idea or two and a NOVA from PBS special I watched. 
> 
> Glad we can leave links as text here too.

It was a few days later, when he was able to start blending the different types of clay he had collected. The odd bluish titnt to this batch of clay would make a change to what he had in mind for a set of new bowls he had to create.


End file.
